User talk:Spottedstar/Archive 6
Good Work! Good Work, Spottedstar. I also have an ultimate image enhancer , but i do not use it. Thanks for the enhancing the images, but i have seen, that you have enhanced 4 or 5 images. I enhanced them a little, but my digital enhancer made some images' sizes about 12.20 MB , so i just sharpen them a little, digitize and they are finished. Merchandise? I've been collecting images of official KFP merchadise (licensed t-shirts, plushies, figurines, etc.) and was wondering if you had any interest in them. Should we make a new page for that, or is there one I'm missing?Lady_Crane Lady Crane strikes! 23:58, September 16, 2011 (UTC) : Well...I don't really know. It could get messy and complicated if some n00b gets on it and doesn't understand...there'd have to be a system, I suppose. What I meant to ask is what you had in mind for it. I hate to keep using the same other wiki as an example, but it's helpful because it has such a big fandom. The Sonic wiki seems to have something of a system dealing with merchandise: http://sonic.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Merchandise : Maybe we could do something like that? : While I have you, I just wanted to make extra sure it was okay with you before I uploaded a pic of my fancharacter (just one!) in case you changed your mind or something. :) : Lady_Crane Lady Crane strikes! 22:50, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Kung Fu Panda; Legendary Warriors Hey, so I heard you need someone's opinion who actually played "Legendary Warriors"? I had the DS version, and I still do have the wii version! What would you need to know? PandaaBearrKaii 06:28, September 17, 2011 (UTC)KailynThePandaLover :Oh, of course I will, don't worry ^_^ PandaaBearrKaii 08:39, September 20, 2011 (UTC) (no title specified) WHY DID YOU SWITCH THE IMAGES FROM KUNG FU PANDA 2 TO CLEAR (THE WAY I LIKE TO HAVE THEM) FROM... I DON'T KNOW, THEIR ORIGINAL FORM?! WHY?! I'M MAD NOW!! >:( -- TheSitcomLover 4:41pm, September 17, 2011 (UTC) HQ pics of Scorpion's Sting How did you get those? I show quite a bit of envy because I have to use my traditional camera if I want a screencap...MasterArticaKennedy 22:56, September 20, 2011 (UTC) :But how do you do that? Do you have to be an administater to do that?MasterArticaKennedy 23:02, September 20, 2011 (UTC) ::Take the sceenshots and enhanced them. The Administrator of KFp Wikia... By the way, I think Nickelodeon made a tiny mistake in the scorpion's sting page. Lucy Liu couldn't have voiced Viper in the episode. It did sound like her, but I thought Kate Higgins was supposed to voice her...MasterArticaKennedy 23:12, September 20, 2011 (UTC) :::Okay, thank you, I might try that!MasterArticaKennedy 23:22, September 20, 2011 (UTC) hi hi, am sithmaster288, can i add concept art to the pages? dont worry, i can enhance them by myself. Re: Merchandise No worries, I TOTALLY understand about being busy (I'm a college student, you see XD) Ok, I understand! I wasn't DYING to post them or anything, I just wanted to let you know I have them if the need ever arises :) And thanks again! Lady_Crane Lady Crane strikes! 02:17, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Series Theme Song Has it been confirmed Jack Black sang the theme song?--Jack's Posse Fic 15:22, September 24, 2011 (UTC) :Jack Black never sang it! Mick did!MasterArticaKennedy 15:37, September 24, 2011 (UTC) I want to be an admin Could you turn me into an admin or Bureaucrat? 15:06, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Since your not on the wiki as often as i am i could help please make me one 18:04, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Hey! Hey, Spottedstar, i want to upload a concept art image for KFP, but it's 13.3 mb! Can you "upgrade" the site to allow bigger images? If you can't, i have nothing to do here! Nothing! Vandelism about "Tuppy" I regret to inform you that Aajanes has just vandelized this site with "Tuppy" nonsense. All this stuff about her being Tigress' sister and loving Po! He even added episode eight as The Sister And A Po! I don't think any of this is real and I think it would be fair if you banned him for a week because this has gone on WAY TOO LONG! 15:23, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Admin Its ok if you dont agree, but it think i could be a valuble admin on this wiki. If you want to see two of my wiki's that were successes, check out these links 1 and 2. If you dont make me an admin, i really dont care. But if you do, i will really help out around here. User:Lenopow the wikiman 00:04, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Vandilism An anomonous contributor has put vandilism as a page as well as categories on the wiki: "Fred" '''-- JaDangerz 02:28, November 9, 2011 (UTC) :Let's block this user! -- TheSitcomLover 5:54pm, November 10, 2011 (UTC) ::Are you talking about me?!?! JaDangerz 01:17, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Joining TheDeafOneManShow Wiki Would you like to join TheDeafOneManShow Wiki and edit and improve all pages there? -- TheSitcomLover 5:56pm, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Wikia chat To be honest, I don't think it needs to be there anymore, since no one uses it...MasterArticaKennedy 21:44, November 13, 2011 (UTC) :I wouldn't say it's just bothering me, but you're right...MasterArticaKennedy 00:29, November 14, 2011 (UTC) :I certainly would like to see it in use again, as I myself really enjoyed chatting with other fans. However, I must agree that it is rather underused...Lady_Crane Lady Crane strikes! 21:42, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Names revealed? Since the Nick webpage has revealed that Scorpion's name is Qiong Qi, and Phang Huang is actually Fenghuang, are we going to change the names of their pages, or make new ones or something along those lines? Lady_Crane Lady Crane strikes! 21:40, November 20, 2011 (UTC) DisneyScreencaps HQ Kung Fu Panda 2 Screencaps It finally happened, DisneyScreencaps has finally put High Quality Screencaps of Kung Fu Panda 2: http://disneyscreencaps.com/caps/kung-fu-panda-2-2011/ JaDangerz 15:29, November 23, 2011 (UTC) (no title specified) Hiya,I have a queston...How do you earn admin Po-Dragon Warior 01:18, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Hear the ledgends of the Kung Fu PANDA! Thanks for the Warning While I am not thesitcomlover, I appreciate you doing something about it! I had to tell him quite a bit that I would contact you to see if this was against the site policies, but I couldn't bring myself up to do it because I couldn't bring myself up to be a tattletale. On the other hand though, this isn't my business, but I mean to ask you something about the pages for the main characters... I've seen a few wikias that state the characters strenths and weaknesses, such as the Teen Titans Wikia. Should we do that for those pages or is it not important/not very sourceful?MasterArticaKennedy 22:34, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the info I was sure the new section ould be unsorceful, and you made a good point of this on some of the weaknesses and strengths being on the personality and trivia sections. Also thanks for the confidence message about telling you about the activity that goes around here!MasterArticaKennedy 15:54, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Archives Stub Hi, Question, do you think it would be possible if you could add the archive stub to my first archive on my talk page or is that just exclusive to the administrator?MasterArticaKennedy 06:55, November 28, 2011 (UTC) (no title specified) All the info from Oogway's Staff page is gone. Blocked from my own blog post? Sorry to bother you again, but I'm getting a message saying I can't comment on my own blog post, even though I was able to a half an hour ago. Is there a limit to how many times you can comment on your own blog post, or did I do something wrong somewhere? Lady_Crane Lady Crane strikes! 19:12, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Name Just wanted to say, real quick, I love your name. xP Because, isn't it related to the Warriors series? I love those! :D Rowanleap 22:35, December 2, 2011 (UTC)Rowanleap :Warriors Wiki is my first too! :3 Though I'm still fairly new to wikis. It's cool that you like Warriors and KFP; they're two of my main fandoms, along with My Little Pony and Portal. <3 Lol Rowanleap 16:40, December 4, 2011 (UTC)Rowanleap (no title specified) Hello Spottedstar! This is a differnt message from another person. Ok, so I'm just a die hard KFP fan like the many others on this site. I've seen the amazing cleanup work you do on these pages. I ''really need your help. I was just trying to edit a section on Junjie's page and something went wrong. I had to kind of rewrite the page, except it doesn't look anything like the original. I was hoping you could fix that for me? Please? I'm so embarrassed right now and I'm not sure I want everyone to know about it. I don't feel comfortable telling you right now. Can you pretty pretty pretty pretty pretty please ''fix Junjie's page as best as you can? I feel so stupid right now! I'm so sorry about that. If you could find time to do a major edit for me and everyone else that enjoys this page, that'd be nice. Sorry again. Don't bother trying to reply. I'm just an anonymous contributer that screwed up. Thank you! 21:11, December 3, 2011 (UTC)anonymous This user is a troll and should be blocked. Hello. I signed up just a few days ago and wrote a blog titled "What if Disney made Kung Fu Panda?" and this unregistered user labeled as 74.243.119.5 (link: http://kungfupanda.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/74.243.119.5) keeps leaving annoying comments which don't really have much to do with the blog post and are just an excuse to repeat over and over again that he hates The Lion King, all just because that movie is mentioned in the blog post. So I think he should be blocked or just warned. If I can do it by myself please tell me how. Thanks and goodbye. The Italian Schizoid Boy 19:40, December 5, 2011 (UTC) :Thank you very much :)The Italian Schizoid Boy 15:53, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Re:Welcome! Hey Spottedstar and thanks for your welcome, I hope I live up to your expectations. While I was browsing your user talk page, I noticed you mentioned something called an 'OCD'. Do you mind telling me what this is? (no title specified) Hi Spottedstar. I was wondering, since ur the main admin of this website, do u have any connections with dreamworks animations? And also when do you think Kung Fu Panda 3 will come out? Thnx!Divsonic 04:35, December 12, 2011 (UTC) :Thnx for ur help appreciate it (no title specified) Did you see Secrets of the Masters? How is it!?Divsonic 23:03, December 13, 2011 (UTC) (no title specified) Hi, I have a problem... I was trying to add a quote to Oogway's page and all the previous quotes on the page some how accidentally got deleted in the process. I didn't do this willingly. I love Oogway as a character. Now there's only my quote. I'm sorry about this. (no title specified) You want to delete a page made for Shifu's staff/cane? He has one in the series. You make pages for KFP objects, why not his staff? (no title specified) hey spottedstar well first off i like to say that is a really awsome and second i like to know if you would like to be my brother on here when i first met new people on website i like to think of them as my brother or sister my favorite character on kung fu panda is crane he is awsome my second favorite character on kung fu panda is po i have not seen the second kung fu panda movie but i have seen the first movie i would like to see the second kung fu panda and i am going to stay with this wiki for along time i am not going nowhere i am staying on this wiki this first wiki that i am know on i am not know on anymore i going to try in time to become know on alot of other wiki but for right now i am going to take my time and going to try to get know by everybody on this wiki before i move to other wiki oh and onemore thing you can call me michael or darkshadowcrane ( oh and if you did not know already michael is my real name and darkshadowcrane is my username ) will that all for now i hope that me and you can become brothers on here peace michael a.k.a darkshadowcrane is out Kung Fu Panda Wiki Chat Is it working? it keeps saying something about a coloum over flow? Gracias Thank you for the warm welcome! Blazemane 08:22, January 14, 2012 (UTC)(Who feels like his response to such a thorough welcome is rather brief.)'' Regarding the Rio Wiki No reply from any admins, and chances are growing slim. Wraithldr13 and I went ahead and created a new Rio wiki, you can visit it at http://www.bluemacaw.wikia.com/ I've added come basic templates, such as {character}, and other's that are used in the Kung Fu Panda wiki. Wraithldr13 has gone ahead and created some custom art such as a logo and header, (however I'm not sure how to get the custom header onto the wiki like on the Kung Fu Panda wiki. Ours is also 1000x100, but I can't find where to put it). We need help now editing the homepage, as well as some colors for the character template (the hardest part), stuff like that, etc, getting pages made for all the different places/characters/things etc in the movie etc. I've got one page here as an example if you want to see how I'm doing, it's a far cry from professional, but, practice makes perfect http://www.bluemacaw.wikia.com/wiki/Jewel Hope to hear from you soon. We also need a proper background. Zaralith 05:56, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Not trying to bother you mr.mod But um why was sitcomlover band? ~~SOB~~ 22:48, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Acadamy Award Nomination Hey, are you aware of that Kung Fu Panda 2 is up for an Acadamy Award for Best Animated Featue? JaDangerz 23:02, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Sadly it lost to "Rango" JaDangerz 03:35, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Wiki rules Arent the wiki rules basically the same on all the wikis?#26 09:38, January 28, 2012 (UTC) New Idea, Maybe? Should we add anything about the characters' foreign dub voice actors? Minimally important, perhaps, but I personally love listening to them, and it would seem we do have some friends here who don't speak much English. Not to mention that Shifu's Spanish dub actor just died. :( And not a lot of people know about that. :I see your point, and I thought about that myself. I would guess, though, that it would be kept in the character boxes if anything, and that the French and Spanish dubs would be the only ones we'd need to worry with. And those are easy enough to find - if you put the DVDs on one of those tracks, there's a seperate list of those voice dub actors that pops up after the credits. Hi Star!!! :P what time zone uses the KFP wikia clock? :D ALVARO ARRIAGA (Po) :D 06:27, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Banner Hi Spottedstar. My name's Rassilon of Old, and I had a question which I was hoping you could help me with. I love the banner that you have placed along the navigation bar at the top of the screen, and I was wondering how you achieved it? What style sheet did you use, and what was the code? Thanks very much, 05:45, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Chinese translations I just found some meanings of some LOA names in a book of mandrain chinese translations Taotie means something along the lines of iron set Bian Zao means "to invent" Hundun means "muddled confusion" and Song means "to send" I hope this helps you a little! :) MasterArticaKennedy 16:20, February 9, 2012 (UTC) RE: RE: Editing Other's Accounts The only reason I created the account SuperSonicFire was because SuperSonicFire is my Xbox Live Gamertag, so I thought it would make more sense to stick with a userame I've been using my whole life, but as it turns out, I am in favour of Zaralith, so I will not be using SuperSonicFire anymore as of 02/03/2012. Now, why are we only allowed one account? :I will transfer the blogs onto this account, and then I guess I will just turn it into a "spare", unless you would like it gone. If we could delete that would be a good option, but I can't seem to find out how to do that. :~Zαrαlιth(Talk • Blog) 03:55, February 10, 2012 (UTC) ::I have moved everything. You are free to do what you want with SuperSonicFire Someone deleting my profile Theres a person called Tony Zeng that has been trolling me and just deleted my profile page...he keeps calling me bad words. Please put a end to this and restore my profile. Atcman1 the Strategist 00:23, February 12, 2012 (UTC) 2012 Oscars Pool Contest Greetings! My name is Scott, and I work for Wikia on their Community Development Team. With the 2012 Academy Awards rapidly approaching, we'd like to involve your wiki in our 2012 Oscars Pool contest by temporarily adding the above banner to your main page. We're just looking to give your users a chance to join in on the Oscars excitement and have a chance to win one of the DVD box sets that will be up for grabs. :) Please [[User talk:XD1|'hit me up on my talk page']] as soon as you can and let me know if you're willing to join us in this event, so I can (hopefully) add the contest banner and we can get your users informed on how to enter. :Thank you for your time! ::http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/siggy3.png (profile)•(talk)•( ) 02:29, February 12, 2012 (UTC) ::The banner is up, thank you for participating! :) :::http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/siggy3.png (profile)•(talk)•( ) 03:27, February 12, 2012 (UTC) (no title specified) Hi SpottedStar I need to ask you a question. Is the copyright sign there for a specific reason? I love ponies and foxes :D ~ Sly the Fox 23:55, February 13, 2012 (UTC) :Oh sorry forgot to add this in my message. The copyright sign from the baby Po pic. Why is it there? I love ponies and foxes :D ~ Sly the Fox 23:57, February 13, 2012 (UTC) ::Oh I see. Sorry about that. I love ponies and foxes :D ~ Sly the Fox 00:10, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Kung Fu Panda chat down? I just tried to join the chat and it is frozen....is it being worked on? Atcman1 the Strategist 00:47, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Block policies for IPs Spottedstar, greetings. As you can see from my editing history, I'm not a Kung Fu Panda editor, nor I will probably be in the future - I just happened here by chance. However, your block duration policy picqued my curiosity - I noticed that you have an infinite block for anonymous users, IPs essentially, which I take the liberty to question. 1st reason is that IPs change, sooner or later the editor earning the block will access the wiki with another IP and be free to do mischief again. 2nd reason, a valid editor, who for reasons of his own is not interested in an account, may acquire a blocked IP and prevented from performing some good work. Of course, it's your decision, and perhaps it is not my call to point out such things, but, well, it seems one of those things better brought to light than left there. Best, MinorStoop 14:46, February 15, 2012 (UTC) :I've noticed the trend - infinite bans are often dished out like candy. Perhaps because most of my experience comes from Twilight Saga wiki, where bans longer than three months are rarely awarded, they seem overreaction to me; no offense meant. :TS is another stable wiki, where most of the "vandalism" are marginal offenses done by kids in a fit of either devilry or boredom or by bots, which require another approach. Kids' vandalism is often a one-off event; cool-'em-off and they find something better to do, and denying access to bots for the time it takes them to stop does the trick for them. :Of course, you know the history of Kung Fu Panda wiki better than I do, so you're in a better position to make this kind of calls, and I'm not suggesting you to subvert the policy here and now - could be that KFP attracts more malicious people than TS. But, as an experiment, you perhaps may try to subject IPs to a week-long block at first strike, to give an anonymous user time to cool off and see what comes out, and then start from that. :Best, MinorStoop 09:27, February 16, 2012 (UTC) New News!!!! Hi Star!!! What new changes are coming? ALVARO ARRIAGA (Po) :D 07:41, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Vandals! Spottedstar, someone created a page for a scroll which apparenlty causes one's buttocks to ache if touched. I don't think this is a real scroll; it should be deleted. :~Zαrαlιth(Talk • Blog) 15:01, February 16, 2012 (UTC) (no title specified) I need to ask you a favor. Can you delete one of my blogs? It's about how KFP 3 will be like, but I realized it already exsists. And I can't delete it since I'm not an admin, so could you please delete it? It's caled: What if...... I love ponies and foxes :D ~ Sly the Fox 00:51, February 17, 2012 (UTC) :Oh never mind VaporMist deleted it since she read my post of saying that I wanted it deleted. Sorry about that. How come admins only can delete things? 01:09, February 17, 2012 (UTC) ::Hmm I see. But one more thing: How can you become admin besides making your own wikia? Do you need to do something specific? I love ponies and foxes :D ~ Sly the Fox 22:57, February 18, 2012 (UTC) :::Ok. That's all I need to know for now. Thanks. :D I love ponies and foxes :D ~ Sly the Fox 23:09, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Re:Re:New News!!!! Yes, i mean if the wiki will have new sections, more information, new structure, apparently already begun with the changes, although minimal, but is being updated more and more, and I like that :D, second, and leaving a little of the subject matter, how can i get the art books and comics of the movie? Would greatly appreciate your response :3 ALVARO ARRIAGA 02:12, February 20, 2012 (UTC) :Hehehe excellent :D !!!! I have many ideas for the wiki but i dont know how edit the wiki and dont have much time :( , i wanna see a new attractive and more organized home page, but the original style is fine :3 :Other thing, should have a poll to suggest possible improvements when editing sections and, therefore, more editing resources to make it easier for someone not so familiar with this (im begginer in this) :B . I dont know what kind of resources have the wiki and to what extent it is possible to edit. :Another thing hehe, if you and the others admins wish change the appearance of the wiki (and if you and the others have the time to do this :3) i would create a poll to choose a theme, which page would have a certain time, or for long time (if its the case). :One more thing *w* the section in the home page : "Fans from around the world" Its frozen? i see only the visitors as of 5 December 2011 :However the work of everyone here, editing and posting what they know about kfp is amazing!! I love the wiki and kfp :P . Good luck in the red carpet to everyone!!!!! We can do this (with inner peace X3 )!!! C: ALVARO ARRIAGA 05:20, February 20, 2012 (UTC) (no title specified) Sorry about the duplicate of the pic :(. I did not know that it already existed on the wikia. Rainbow Dash fan 03:14, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Avatar problems I am having avatar problems. I try to change my avatar, but when I do, it turns it to that plain one. What do I do? Rainbow Dash fan 22:45, February 20, 2012 (UTC) :Ok, so most of the things didn't work. I will empty my cache and wait for at least 1 hour. I will be back then. If that doesn't work, I will contact the Wikia about this bug. Rainbow Dash fan 23:17, February 20, 2012 (UTC) ::It worked! I deleted everything from my cache, waited a little, and now it uploaded my avatar! Thanks for the tips! :) (or whatever you want to call it). Rainbow Dash fan 23:47, February 20, 2012 (UTC) (no title specified) Spottedstar, I have another question (sorry to bother you). I have been on other wikias and they have badges. How come we don't? Does the founder or admins decide that? Or the Wikia Community Support Team? Rainbow Dash fan 00:30, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Re:Badges I see. People long back must've got competitive about it and like you said, abused it. Rainbow Dash fan 02:25, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Thanks I'm new and I like Kung Fu Panda. So if you don't mind. I'm trying to make a Kung Fu Panda book on this wiki. Is okay with you? Its about Po lates adventure from China to America. He must face powerful foes and meet new friends as he travel to unlock the true meaning of Kung Fu. -Golden Manda February 23, 2012 Pic Hello. I want to give Dalilastar a pic that doesn't relate to Kung Fu Panda. I'd like to give it to them here, but I don't want to face consequences or something since it's not KFP related. What should I do? Give it to her on another wikia that relates to the pic? (it's not innapropriate) Rainbow Dash fan 00:32, February 24, 2012 (UTC) OK Oh. Well thanks for telling me that. -Golden Manda February 24, 2012 Wiki forum? Hi, Spottedstar. I wanted to ask about the wiki forum; it's been saying it's closed and "undergoing construction" for a long time, and I've been wondering if there are any plans to reopen it. I'm not used to wiki forums so I don't know if they're the same as regular forums, but I think it might be useful and a more organized way to discuss things than blogs, because we have multiple blogs with the same topics around here. What do you think? VaporMist 17:04, February 24, 2012 (UTC) :I understand what you're saying about not enough editing. I don't know how strict we should be about users who socialize but don't contribute to articles, but I've noticed it. For forums though, I just pictured more organized topics about KFP. Topics you could expect from blogs, but on a forum. Like threads for discussing each film, a thread for the series, a thread for every main character (one for the Furious Five), maybe a thread for the future of KFP, a shipping thread, and a thread about the wiki itself. Just general ideas... :I also read that wiki forums can use "stickies", and if they work like regular ones I think that could be helpful. Not sure where this would leave blogs; I think they'd still have a use, but a forum seems like a better option for organized topics. Then again... it might just be a mess if neither of us knows how they work. VaporMist 01:54, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Re:Pic Ok, I'll give her the link to the picture. Rainbow Dash fan 21:21, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Spammer in Chat some guy named appologizebeforeitstoolate is spamming the chat with innapropriate words...please ban this guy... (no title specified) Sorry about that picture I posted yesterday. I think I will not post pictures here unless an article needs one (that relates to Kung Fu Panda). Rainbow Dash fan 16:09, February 25, 2012 (UTC) (no title specified) Is it possible for there to be a rule that only the owner of their profile can edit it and nobody else? Blaze and Rainbow Dash fan 22:19, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Missing Icons in Chat Sorry to bother you, Spottedstar, but, well, you see, I've come across something rather strange in the Wiki's chat. And, not this chat, every Wiki chat, which means it's probably on my end, but, take a look at this: http://i.imgur.com/ZmNXd.png, you'll notice some icons next to our names appear to be missing, perhaps some sort of star as I've seen before? Not sure what it's supposed to be or why it's doing this. Just something I thought you should know about! :~Zαrαlιth(Talk • Blog) 05:01, February 28, 2012 (UTC) How come... Sorry if I'm asking you infuriating questions but.... how come many people are starting to get jobs? Like chat moderators? Did they do something in particular to earn it? (I just want to know since there are many people as it, not that I'm envious). Blaze and Rainbow Dash fan 23:42, February 28, 2012 (UTC) (no title specified) Am I blocked off something? This is what I got. (talk | ) to last version by 80.183.97.214" Blaze and Rainbow Dash fan 02:56, February 29, 2012 (UTC) :Oh not that it's just that I think I got blocked from an article just because I edited it? Blaze and Rainbow Dash fan 02:58, February 29, 2012 (UTC) ::It said in one of my e-mails I got from the Wikia this: Special:Block/Sly the Foxlblock Blaze and Rainbow Dash fan 00:48, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Edit problems How come on my profile it says I have 159 edits when I actually had 202? Is this possibly some glitch? (I checked on all my computers and it still says 159) Blaze and Rainbow Dash fan 12:26, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Hardiiiiiii. (Ger) has requested a chat ban on himself. Well, Hardiiiiiii. (Ger), who is also HArdiii has requested Hardiiiiiii. (Ger) be banned from the chat for reasons unspecified. I'm not sure what to do in this situation, as he won't give me a specific reason as to why, nor has he done anything against wiki policy. HArdiii is Hardiiiiiii. (Ger)'s alternate account, so I'm not sure if you want to do something about that as well. Best you talk to him? He won't stop asking me to ban him. :~Zαrαlιth(Talk • Blog) 23:10, March 2, 2012 (UTC) More alternate accounts I'd like to point out that User:Shane Gingrich has created an alternate account "User:SpazzyHyena".:~Zαrαlιth(Talk • Blog) 01:04, March 5, 2012 (UTC) :RE: Usually users who have alts tell me when they log into the chat. That's almost always the case. Either that, or, you just know they have an alt when the username is almsost v irtually the same. '~Zαrαlιth(Talk • Blog) 01:04, March 5, 2012 (UTC) About my alternate I'm sorry but I never read it was a rule to not have a alternate account. I was going to change it anyway, I was planning on deleting my facebook connection account afterwards. I know I should be trying to get this to be better but frankly whatever you do I kinda.. well dont care. I dont think anyone wants me in the chat now after this. But well.. I didnt know it was wrong and I'm sorry. Meh. SpazzyHyena 01:45, March 5, 2012 (UTC) :The thing is, it was pretty public. And you say it wasn't such a big thing when everyone else acted like I was aiming to ruin the things. At least thats what I saw what was happening. It was mostly Atcman who was telling me that I "Should know this" and "its common sense." Yes I pretty much got pissed at him for what happened when he told Zaralith, but that was because I told him I was going to get rid of my facebook one! :But its like they were telling me down and talking about me behind my back. I know I got mad, but they kinda werent listening.. hell after I said I didnt know it was bad, and that I was gonna remove it, Wraith said "Yea thats what everyone who we find having an alt says". :I dont know if I want to say anymore, since apparently all I do is cause trouble. If I went into the chat right now, they'd probably tell me off.. Sorry for causing trouble as usual. SpazzyHyena 02:46, March 5, 2012 (UTC) ::I was making it because well.. I was sorta wanting it to be seperate from my actual Facebook account, for two reasons. One makes more sense. ::1) I rather change my icon on FA and not change it here usually (it was a dumb reason really) ::2) I rather keep my facebook seperate from all of this, and also, I didnt want my real name to be used which would be if I kept my facebook, and I didnt want to change my name over on Facebook just to change it here. ::But yea... I just dont even think I wanna go back to tell you the truth. And It was only a bit of everyone.. cept Atcman was the one who said it to me and told Zaralith, after I explained it to him. *sighs* SpazzyHyena 02:57, March 5, 2012 (UTC) (no title specified) How come my edits are not being counted? And my edits got reduced? I used to have 202 and now I have 170. What's up with that???? Blaze and Rainbow Dash fan 21:24, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Comment on blog Spottedstar, an anonymous contributor has left a message on http://kungfupanda.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:TheSitcomLover/Who_thinks_Tigress_is_hot%3F#comm-11664 and has said something not innapropriate for this site. If you can, please delete this comment. Sly the Fox >.< 22:23, March 6, 2012 (UTC) :Just to be clear, I deleted the comment already... and others too. Yeah, I don't think that blog topic is really appropriate, but I don't know if it should be deleted or not. I'm curious what you think, Spottedstar. VaporMist 17:03, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Future Evening. So, I've been giving it some "thought", contemplating such things as time and what it really takes to be a "good mod". One of the reason why I chose to decline my status as a Chat-Moderator was partiallydue to the fact that I just don't have the time nor the skill for such a responsibility; I can't be on here 24/7 to guard the chat, and I'm already on it more than the others. But, I feel that when you first gave me the position of Chat-Moderator, I felt as though it was an indefinite, I treated it like it was the biggest concern of the universe, and, I was wholly wrong to do so, because look where it landed me. This is one of things where you just get so overwhelmed by (insert emotion) that you can't comprehend what is actually happening, and then you just lose yourself to the sightless pit of childlike actions. That, I believe, is exactly what I did. You have no idea how absolutely enthralled I was when you just randomly announced you were making us Chat-Moderators. But, I believe I learned from this mistake, I have been thinking about it over the last few days, and, I would like to ask if I can give myself a second chance at it. Things will be different this time, and I'd be changing my whole outlook on the responsibilities, for the better. :~Zαrαlιth(Talk • Blog) 00:21, March 10, 2012 (UTC) PS. Sorry for copying your style of signature a few months ago...it was just so....pretty. :RE: Well, if it's not too much, then I'd like resume the position of Chat-Moderator :) I'm just always concerned that I'm not doing a good enough job here..hehe :~Zαrαlιth(Talk) 06:19, March 10, 2012 (UTC)